


Does This Make Me a Monster?

by AblueBoi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AblueBoi/pseuds/AblueBoi
Summary: Matt starts having some inappropriate fantasies about his little sister.





	Does This Make Me a Monster?

“MATT!! STOP!! PLE-”

He slapped a hand over her mouth pinning her down onto the dirty matress on the ground. “Shut up! Sshh!” He growled angrily, glaring at her watery hazel eyes, keeping one hand on her mouth as he unzipped his jeans.

Tears ran down her cheeks as he lifted up her dress and slipped his hand into her underwear, letting out a disgusting moan. He soon began to rub her clit to arouse her. He knew her body would respond to this whether she wanted it to or not.

“I need you…I need…” He huffed and uncovered her mouth. He removed his hand from underneath her and then got up. He then positioned herself, hovering above her neck as he pressed his member against her lips. But she wouldn’t open them and she turned away in refusal. So he pulled her by the hair so she would face him and tried again, already leaking precum.

Defeated, she slowly opened up her mouth and let the tip inside swirling her tongue around it. This pleased him by the look on his face, a wicked smirk with a slight blush across his cheeks. He went deeper some minutes later. And then deeper and deeper until he was down her throat, thrusting his hips into her. Katie gagged a few times but eventually adapted.

“Fuck…fuck…” He moaned in a hoarse voice. He didn’t even sound like himself. The worst part was that she could feel the warmth and wetness between her legs. She shouldn’t feel like this!

It wasn’t long before he had her on her stomach, thrusting furiously as he grunted and growled. She was so tight and warm, possibly her first time. The way her walls squeezed around him as she tensed up only made it a lot better for him. The male leaned down, his chest against her back, he bit her shoulder. He could feel the shaking more in this positioned and hear the muffled sobs she was letting out into the mattress.  
“Nnghh…you’re so good. I’m your first, aren’t I? I can tell. Katie, you’re so fucking amazing. I know you’re enjoying it”

She turned her head to the side, seeing him with the corner of his eye. She needed to stick her head out of the mattress to breathe as she was breathing heavily. Her body felt all hot, much different than a few moments ago and she wasn’t sure why. It was frightening. What was going on? Could this just be over with?

Reaching around her, hand slipping down his stomach, he placed his hand between her legs and rubbed her clit while he kept thrusting. Her insides relaxed as she stopped tensing up so much in instinct. A smirk curled up on his lips when he heard a soft moan come out of those soft cock-sucking lips of hers.

“Hm? What was that, Katie?” He mocked continuing his actions as fast as he could.

Before she could process it, she moaned his name loudly, feeling a spark of pleasure between her legs as she orgasmed under him. Seconds later, he came inside her and filled her with his warm seed. Protection be damned. She was his property now.

Matt stayed inside Katie for a few moments before pulling out, a string of cum following his cock. He then turned her around, stroking himself as he looked at her face. Eyes bloodshot, black tears ran down her cheeks as she had ruined get makeup. She could only muster one word:  
“..w…why…?”

He had no answer and he just stared at her. A sight to behold, he stopped stroking himself. All he knew was that he wanted to do this over and over and over again as soon as he recovered.

“WHY?!” she asked again loudly, her voice echoing through the abandoned warehouse.

But he didn’t answer once again and stood up zipping up his pants. He looked at the small coffee table filled with all sorts of surgical tools and then turned back to her. Suddenly, Sam was kneeling down next to Katie and helping her up by the hand.  
“Hey! Stop that! She’s mine!”

Sam turned towards Matt, letting go of Katie and walking up to him. After glaring at him for a few seconds, he shoved his eldest son onto the coffee table, a few tools piercing through him with a tearing sound. But Matt said nothing. There was no blood. There was no pain.  
“Wait…this isn’t real”

Face hot, heart racing, hazel eyes snapped open and the male sat up on his bed. It was all a dream. Or was it a nightmare? What the fuck was that?!  
Unfortunately this wasn’t the first time he had had a dream of this kind. They always involved Katie, but he was always the one rescuing her, pushing some guy with a black and brown robe and a mask off of her. He was never the aggressor.

As everything began to process in his mind, he felt something between his legs. Looking down, he found he was fully erect under his bedsheets.

“Oh no…”


End file.
